I can never leave the past behind
by xXLivingLife01Xx
Summary: With a homophobic father, a timid mother, a brother who takes any sort of spotlight away from Blaine, the most lovely boyfriend a guy could hope for, and an insane amount of drama and angst; Blaine wonders exactly how he managed to pull through to his senior year of high school. These are all back stories from when he was the age of 7 to the age 18. This is his story.
1. Wedding Bells

_Why hello friends. C: I've been coming up with ideas for this story a while now, and just finally decided to make it into a story. Now, things won't exactly be happening in order. It may go from one chapter with Blaine being 7 years old, like in this chapter, or 16 by the next. I'll let you all know his age for each one. Depending on exactly where Blaine is in his life, there will be either a lot of Kurt, or a lot of Cooper, and possibly his parents as well. This story is mostly what happened throughout his life up until the summer before Blaine's senior year. There will be a lot of angst, and fluff between Blaine and Kurt. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing. ._.;_

A young boy of the age seven had himself plopped down in the middle of his yard, two dolls in his hands. He had them aligned so they were facing each other, a mere centimeters away from kissing. In a fake low voice, he announced the words "you may now kiss the bride" before tapping their faces lightly together.

He heard the door creak as it opened, and his eyes snapped to the front porch, where his older brother emerged.

"Hey Squirt!" Cooper grinned, jumping over the railing that lead to the stairs. He walked over to where his younger brother sat, and made a seat for himself beside him.

"Hi Coop!" the younger boy beamed, returning the grin willingly, gaps in his mouth where teeth used to be. His curls were flowing freely in the soft breeze rushing by his head, and Cooper only laughed quietly to himself.

"Blaine, you could really use a haircut. Or some hair gel," Cooper said bluntly, running a hand through his brothers thick locks. Blaine stuck his tongue out and attempted a whiny face, which only lead to a long streak of laughter from both boys.

After a minute had passed, Cooper glanced down and looked at the dolls that were still in his brother's tiny hands. Both of the Ken dolls in his possession were wearing tuxedoes, their arms stuck out as though they had been embracing before he had intruded in on Blaine's game.

"So, what are you playing?" Cooper questioned, his eyes still on the Barbie dolls.

"It's a wedding game! The two of them are getting married, isn't it exciting?!"

Cooper gaped at Blaine for a long few seconds. He tried to speak, but only a small sound escaped.

"S-so these two boys are getting married?" Cooper asked slowly. When Blaine nodded happily, he thought he'd been punched in the stomach. The fact that his little brother wanted two men to marry wasn't what got him, it was what would've happened had his father found him first. John Anderson made his opinion on the "gay community" clearly known in the household. To him, they were an abomination. Of course Blaine hadn't understood any of what was going on, he rarely even asked questions about it since he spent most of his time hidden away in the depths of his mind, where an unusual amount of imagination lingered.

"Blaine, give me the doll."

"What? Why Coop? They need to celebrate their wedding now!"

Cooper had already grabbed one of the dolls away. Now on his feet, he retreated quickly into the house, ignoring his little brother's angry yells. He knew Blaine would follow him, but with his father coming home soon, he didn't want another fight to break out amongst the family.

"Coop, give it back!" Blaine shouted jumping up in the air to try and grab it. Cooper held it high above his head to keep it out of grasp.

"Knock it off, B! Get away from me!"

"No, not until you give it back!"

"What's going on in here?"

Cooper froze. He looked over to see a man, hair gelled neatly back, a dark blue suit on, his jaw set. There was a tiredness behind his eyes, which the older boy took note of.

"Coop stole my doll!" Blaine cried shrilly, pointing a finger at his older brother.

"He was playing with it wrong," Cooper defended himself lamely.

"Blaine, you should be doing better things with your time than playing with dolls. I just bought you that basketball last night."

"I want to play wed-"

"That sounds like a great idea, come on Blainers, I'll teach you how!" Cooper cut off the still raging boy. Before anyone could object, he ushered his brother out the door, leaving the doll behind on the couch.

"Why'd you do that?" Blaine pouted, crossing his arms, demanding an answer. Not quite sure how to respond, Cooper spoke slowly.

"You see Blaine…Uhm…Dad doesn't like it when two boys, or two girls-love each other."

"Why? They can love each other too…right?"

"Well, yeah, they can. But not everything thinks so. They think it's-wrong."

It was silent for a long moment. Blaine's expression was unreadable, almost as though he were attempting a hard math equation in his head. After what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke.

"Oh."

_Oh. _That was how it all started.

_The end of chapter one! Hoorah! Please review, this is my first Glee fan fiction, so I want to know how I'm doing. ;D_


	2. Decisions, Decisions

_Onto chapter two! I know the first chapter was kind of…short, but I'm hoping they'll get longer with time. XD This chapter will be after Blaine transfers to McKinley, a little bit before regional's. So during the period in which Sebastian is acting like a singing-choir-terrorist. ;D It's really just a random chapter, a little bit of fluff maybe.(': Enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer; I own nada. D:_

"Madonna!"

"Dude…just no."

"Katy Perry!"

"Maroon 5?"

"Journe-"

"NOT AGAIN."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Not funny, Puck."

"Who said I was trying to be?"

"There is a lovely play I came across when I was younger cal-"

"Rachel, we don't care."

"That's enough guys!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, silencing the room. He moved over to the white board and everyone watched as he wrote down the word "Fly".

"Mr. Schue, I know that we've done some really rebellious things for Regionals, but I think it might be a little to expensive to fly around stage," Brittany pondered aloud, "unless my dear unicorns could sprinkle some of their magical dust on us. Blaine, Kurt, would that be okay with you?"

The couple sent each other a look of amusement before returning their attention to Brittany, who was looking at the two of them with a serious look on her face.

"I would hate for your power to be weakened at all if we took it to use," she added, "I think we may have to come up with something else, Mr. Schue."

"I think that may be for the best, Brittany," Blaine grinned, "the power of the unicorn is not so easily handled by normal people."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, nudging his boyfriend in the shoulder. The blonde girl seemed not to have noticed. Her mouth shaped into a perfect O-shape and she turned back to the teacher, who had confusion written across his features.

"That makes sense," Brittany whispered to herself. Santana bit back a fit of laughter and grabbed her girlfriend's hand into her own.

"I think he meant the song, Brittany," Artie supplied.

"The song by Nicki Minaj?!" Sugar squealed with joy, nearly jumping out of her seat when the grown man nodded.

"You betcha! We'll have to make some adjustments to it, but I think it's the perfect choice as our opening song!"

The room began to chatter in excitement, throwing out ideas to one another on solos, and possible choreography. Rachel was demanding to Mr. Schue that she needed to have at least one solo, that if she wanted to fulfill her dream at NYADA, she needed to jump at every chance at singing she had. She earned glares from more than half of the Glee club, though no one said anything, everyone knew it was a fruitless effort.

"Okay guys, quiet down. Lets get all of our thoughts down on paper so we know what we're working with. Mike, you said you had some ideas for the dance moves?"

Mike nodded before looking over at Tina, smiling brightly at her. Had it not been for her, he wouldn't be in Glee Club right now, and he'd still have plans to attend Harvard to be a doctor, not a dancer.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered in her ear. She squeezed his hand before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll start working on this song immediately in Booty Camp after school today, so everyone be ready! We've really gotta buckle down if we want to stand a chance against the Warblers, now that they've got Michael for Regionals. It may be tough, but I know we can crush these guys if we give it our all!"

The enthusiasm spread through the room like wild fire. The chatter sprung up once again.

Some of it was complaining because of Booty Camp…

others were talking about previous Regional competitions…

and the rest were talking about how they were going to kick the Warbler's asses if it was the last thing they did (or at least Sebastian's).

Kurt noticed his boyfriend pale slightly at Sebastian's name, and frowned. Since his surgery, Blaine had been particularly snippy and paranoid, which was making Kurt worried. While everyone else seemed to think he was coping with the whole _"my so called friends back stabbed me in the back and proceeded to throw a tampered drink in my face" _fairly well, Kurt knew there was more to it than that.

He reached a passive hand over and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly in his own. "Are you feeling okay?"

Blaine nodded quickly, flashing Kurt one of his infamous smiles, "I'm fine. Just thinking of some ideas we could possibly use."

It was a lie. Of course it was a lie, but Kurt didn't want to press the issue in the middle of class. He'd bring it back up later though.

"Yo, Mr. Schue! What if we turned it into a mash up?" Puck called over the aimless conversations.

Will looked at Puck thoughtfully, "that's actually a good idea, Puck. The judges love it when Glee clubs do that. We could earn some major points. What did you have in mind?"

"Huh? I dunno. I was just making a suggestion."

"What about 'I Believe I Can Fly?'" Blaine questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly. Mr. Schue beamed.

"That might actually work!"

Will began pondering out loud and Kurt leaned over towards Blaine and murmured in his ear, "great idea."

Blaine blushed lightly and looked over towards his boyfriend, taking in everything about him. His skin texture, the kindness in his eyes, the faint smell of cologne coming off his body.

_He was absolutely perfect._

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Really, Blaine? Quoting Tangled?"

"Hey, it's a good movie!"

"You're a nerd."

"But you love it."

"I can't argue with you there."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Kurt reached over and grasped Blaine's hand tightly in his own. Even with the drama between them and Sebastian, both of them knew it was going to be alright.

It was going to be alright.

_Okay, this was a really random chapter. There was no true meaning behind it besides the fact that Blaine and Kurt are so amazing, and to bring the New Directions into the equation. Plus, who doesn't love Brittany when she's so adorably stupid. She'll probably be in a lot of chapters also, which also means a lot of Santana. XD So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _


	3. Ticket to Ride

_Onward to chapter three! I hope you all enjoy. With summer here, I'll probably be able to update. A lot. XD _

"I don't know about this, Coop," a ten year old Blaine said shakily. His feet were dangling off the side of the tree branch and he stared down at the trampoline about ten feet below.

"Aw, c'mon Blainers! I did it, and I landed just fine!" Cooper called up from the ground. He could see his brother visibly gulp, and watched his eyes grow in fear.

"You can do it!" Cooper assured, clapping his hands to give Blaine confidence. While he still looked unsure, Blaine nodded and slid himself forward so he was just barely holding on.

"Now just let go!" the older boy instructed. Blaine nodded again, and closed his eyes. His grip against the tree slackened, and he began to fall. However, just as he let go, his foot caught hold of a small branch only a few feet down and redirected his landing. His body hit the edge of the trampoline before hitting the grass.

Cooper watched in horror as his brother's tiny body smacked against the ground, a cry of pain ringing through the yard.

"BLAINE!"

He was by Blaine's side no more than a second later. His hands hovered nervously over his body, not sure if he should touch him in case of injury.

"Oh god, buddy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made you jump-I…How could I be so stupid? A-are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Oh, mom's going to kill me! Come on, B, talk to me!"

Blaine moaned in pain before whispering, "Coop, my wrist hurts."

By now, both brothers were close to crying, the boy with wind blown curls already had tears swimming in his eyes as he hugged his arm against his chest. Panicking, Cooper shot to his feet and stumbled back words.

"I-I'll go get mom. Don't move!"

Darting inside, he made his way to the kitchen where his mom usually lingered during the day when she wasn't working. Surly enough, she was sitting at the table, coffee in hand, staring down at the paper.

"Mom, I think Blaine's hurt!"

Nearly choking on her coffee, Jill Anderson set her cup down quickly and turned towards her older son.

"What happened, honey?" she asked, already on her feet.

"It was all my fault! I told him to jump down from the tree and onto the trampoline. I've done it loads of times before, I thought it was safe! He missed and landed on the ground. I…he hurt his wrist."

Mrs. Anderson placed a hand between his shoulder blades and led him back outside, without a word. When she got a good look at her younger son, who was now sitting up, still holding his arm tightly, she moved quickly to his aid.

"Sweetie, let me take a look at it," Jill murmured softly. Blaine obeyed, revealing his wrist which was swollen twice its regular size. When she noticed Blaine was about to start crying, she began to hum quietly as she inspected it gently.

"Hurts," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, honey, it looks broken. We'll have to take you to the doctor."

"I am so-so-so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't made you jump this wouldn't have happened," Cooper rambled on until his brother cut him off.

"It's alright Coop, I had fun," Blaine grinned, blinking away any tears left in his eyes.

"F-fun? But you fell-you got hurt."

"Yeah, and it still hurts real bad. But I've never flown like that before!"

Jill smiled and kissed the top of her boy's heads before helping Blaine onto his feet.

"I'll call your father and let him know where we are. Cooper, help him to the car?"

Five minutes later the three of them were piled in the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"I hate hospitals," Blaine muttered, staring out the window. He winced as the pain in his wrist refused to lessen. Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder to keep him calm as they drove down the street. It was only a few minutes later that "Ticket to Ride" by the Beatles came on the radio, which made Blaine beam with delight. He grinned cheekily before he and Cooper began to sing.

"_I think I'm gonna be sad. I think it's today, yeah! _

_The girl that's driving me mad, is going away._

_She's got a ticket to ride!_

_She's got a ticket to ride!_

_She's got a ticket to ride, but she don't care._

_She said that livin' with me, was bringing her down, yeah_

_But she would never be free, when I was aro-_

"Blaine, you're singing flat," Cooper said matter-of-factly.

"Am not!" Blaine defended, frowning.

"You are too! Try singing more like this-"

"I don't _want _to sing more like you. I like my own voice."

"It could be so much better though!"

"Boys, that's enough," Mrs. Anderson said from the front seat, "Blaine, I think your voice is lovely."

Blaine sent his brother a look of victory before singing again. Cooper merely rolled his eyes.

It was going to be a long car ride.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE **

"Why can't I get the pink cast?" Blaine fought as two nurses entered the room. Cooper had his face in his hands, as though he were trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Because Blaine, you're not a girl. You're a boy, so you have the choice of green or blue," Mr. Anderson stated simply.

"But why?" Blaine asked angrily. It was a lost cause when he saw his father's expression. He shrunk back slightly before looking at the nurse who smiled warmly at him.

"Can I have a green cast, please?" he asked politely.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be back in one moment," she retreated from the room, leaving the three of them in the small room alone. For the first time since they arrived, Blaine got a good look at the room. The walls were white and bland, only one poster in the room, which sat just beside the cabinet full of first-aid equipment in solitude. It gave the names of every bone and muscle in the human hand. One of the florescent lights above them was flickering, close to the end of its life. Blaine squirmed restlessly.

"I still hate hospitals," the young boy grumbled to himself, feeling no comfort in the small enclosed room. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing not the doctor, but his mother.

"Alright, Blaine. The doctor will be coming in any moment, do you need anything?" Mrs. Anderson questioned warmly, running a hand through her son's seemingly endless curls. Blaine grinned and shook his head.

"I'm okay," he replied, swinging his legs back and fourth from the edge of the bed he was sitting on. Mr. Anderson muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Anderson asked not unkindly, though her tone was less soft that it had been.

"Tell me again what happened, Jill."

Cooper, who was still in the corner of the room, removed his hands away from his face and glared at his father.

"I already told you, it's my fault! I persuaded Blaine into doing something stupid, that's why we're here," Cooper snapped.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man. Neither of you should have been that high in the tree. I told you both that weeks ago," Mr. Anderson replied harshly.

"John, not here," Mrs. Anderson whispered angrily, "we can deal with this at home."

"No. We will deal with this right here!" Mr. Anderson nearly yelled, standing up from his seat. Startled, Jill staggered back a few feet, though her eyes were still as fierce as they were just moments ago. Before anyone could respond, the nurses reentered the room, the doctor not too far behind. Looking flustered, John sat back down in his seat, sending every member of the family _that _glance. It was going to be a long night.

_That's the end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed! Now, there will be chapters where Mr. Anderson will look like the bad guy, but there will also be chapters where he doesn't look half bad. Please review! C: _


	4. Oops, my bad

_Hello friends! Sorry it took so long to update, school just started and things have been crazy. . This chapter is going back to season two, just after Blaine and Kurt met. Enjoy! _

"I think I messed up."

The words sat on the air awkwardly.

Nick knew better than anyone else (besides Wes) that Blaine didn't like to voice his mistakes. For the most part, he acted upon them. When it came to music, or dancing-Blaine was a perfectionist. The tiniest slipup lead to a rehearsal three hours longer than humanly possible.

So hearing Blaine bluntly point out he may or may not have done something of the 'messing up' category was odd.

He dropped the magazine he'd been skimming over and sat upright on his bed, turning his attention to the boy sitting on the edge of his bed with a defeated look on his face.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, glancing at Nick with the same confusion that he felt.

"It's about Kurt."

It took Nick a moment to remember who he was. It was the boy that did a not so great job at attempting to spy on them, it was a endearing gesture, but frankly, a pathetic one. They were able to tell the moment Blaine had him trailing along behind him to the Warbler performance. He seemed fairly friendly, although he hadn't spent much time with him. He secretly hoped he'd come around again, the look on Blaine's face after having coffee with the boy was encouraging. Blaine had been slipping away from them all again. He hadn't been talking as much, he refused to eat at lunch, and while he was still able to pull a smile while singing, there was a strange edge to his voice, like he was trying not to cry. Nick was worried.

He gave Blaine a gesture to continue.

"That day that I was out of class, I wasn't sick. I went to McKinley with Kurt so we could confront his bully."

Oh. Wow.

"And?" Nick pressed lightly, swallowing back the sudden fear. Blaine looked fairly collected, but there was a flash of something in his eye. Guilt?

"It didn't go well. Kurt had told me that boy had kissed him, and we both felt we should do something to help him…feel more comfortable with his sexuality. He didn't respond the way we would've wished. I think I may have meddled too much. What if it gets worse for Kurt?"

"The teachers would have to do something about it!" Jeff assured.

"They haven't done anything yet, what makes you think they'll start now?" Blaine questioned, his expression saddening.

Nick knew without a doubt that Blaine truly cared for this boy.

"If things start to get exceptionally bad…tell him to come here."

"Huh?"

"Tell him to come here, to Dalton. There's no bullying here, and he'd have a chance to get away from that guy."

Blaine's eyes lightened at the idea, a small smile pulling at the curves of his mouth, "you think he would?"

Jeff grinned, nodding.

"Even if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll appreciate the offer."

Nick glanced at his friend and noticed that his jaw was still set, and his shoulders were stiff. He wasn't telling them something.

"Blaine, something else happened."

It wasn't a question, Nick knew that body language. He felt Jeff's eyes on him, however he refused to break the contact between him and Blaine.

"Well, yeah…that's not all that happened," Blaine started, his eyes glancing down at the floor uncomfortably, "that boy he…pushed me up against the fence."

Anger. That was the first emotion he felt. It tore through his veins viciously, and he found himself suddenly on his feet.

_How dare he! How dare that kid lay his hands on him! _

He knew it may have been slightly irrational to feel so strongly on this, especially seeing as Blaine didn't seem injured. No black eyes, no limp, no holding his mid-section in pain. He just couldn't help it. After everything Blaine had gone through, getting pushed like that must have brought up some…unfriendly memories.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked quietly. Nick was fully prepared to drive down to that school and take that boy down.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just-"

The moment Blaine burrowed his face into his hands, Nick's rage melted away into concern. He sat down beside the boy and wrapped an arm around him.

"It's okay, Blaine. It's alright. You're not hurt, are you?"

"I-it's not that it hurt, I just hated how…"

Blaine took his hands away from his face and turned to face both Nick and Jeff, his eyes glistening with tears. He blinked them away before any could escape.

"I literally didn't know what to do, I didn't fight back, I just…threw my arms into the air in surrender. I felt paralyzed, and Kurt ended up having to yank him off of me. I want to look like someone he can go to when the bullies get to be too much, yet I can't even…take care of myself."

Nick gave Blaine's shoulder a soft squeeze, and Jeff was now sitting on the other side of Blaine, the three of them sitting in silence for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I wish I could be as brave as he was," Blaine murmured, a discouraged look on his face.

"Blaine, you're one of the bravest people I know!" Jeff gaped, looking at Blaine like he was crazy, "you've gone through so much and bounce back every time. You didn't let your bullies win either!"

"I nearly did."

"Nearly winning isn't the same as actually winning," Nick pointed out.

"Nick's right, you've just got to work on your self-confidence, you're amazing. Remember that."

Jeff grinned at the boy, and Nick was grateful to see Blaine return it willingly.

"C'mon, we're going to be late to dinner," Nick said, glancing at the clock. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly, causing both of his friends to laugh.

"Sorry for holding your stomach up," Blaine joked, getting up from the bed and moving to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Don't worry, Stomach forgives you."

"Blaine, your hair looks fine. Let's just go."

"Please!"

Jeff grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door, "your hair looks great! Trust me."

"Fine," Blaine pouted mockingly. The two of them piled out into the hallway. They were laughing about something Nick couldn't exactly make out.

"Nick, are you coming?" Jeff called, tapping his foot anxiously.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec. Go on without me."

The two boys shrugged before making their way down towards the staircase.

Nick stood in the center of the room, rethinking the entire conversation the three of them had. And this much was true; Kurt was going to be good for Blaine, he could tell.

_Hope you guys enjoyed! XD Please review this chapter and the previous ones, I want some feedback. C: Have a lovely day!_


	5. Disgrace

_Hey guys! This chapter is going to be quite a bit darker than the previous ones. I hate that I had to use the word "fag" so early in the story, because it honestly disturbs me. DX_

_I'm going to try and use it as few times as I can, but it's one of those things that teenagers do say a lot, so I'm not cutting the word out completely. Sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable. :c This is one of those chapters where John Anderson is going to look pretty horrible, but he'll have his more positive chapters as well. XD I hope you enjoy!_

_Smack._

It cut through the yelling and screaming, silencing the room at once. The sound registered to Blaine before the sharp pain in his cheek did, the force of the hit sending him off his feet.

Undeniable. Irrevocable.

Cooper was the first one to recover, his expression cloudy with hatred, while somehow his eyes were wide with horror. He flung himself into action, falling onto his knees painfully besides Blaine, who looked almost unaware of what had just happened.

Blaine distantly heard the sounds of angry shrieks and shouting, but everything just felt far away, cut off. He was unable to make out the words, and while his brain begged him to stay in the momentary tranquility, he forced his eyes to look up towards an enraged man. His face was red with irritation, the veins in his neck popping out in an odd pattern. His fists were clenched, and his entire figure shook. The women beside him was pointing her finger furiously at him, tears rolling down her face. Whether it was out of anger or sorrow, Blaine couldn't tell. Her hair was slightly ruffled, like she had run her hands through it one time too many.

He tried replaying the previous moments in his head. He remembered asking to speak with his parents, a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, feeling his heart flying through his chest, palms sweating. Then he had said something. His dad got mad, really mad. He had been caught off guard by the sudden loudness of his voice. His eyes had stung, and he faintly wondered if he had cried, or he had been able to blink them away. His mom had been trying to calm everyone down, her voice cracked oddly. Had she cried also? There was so much yelling. What did he tell them again?

The fogginess of the moment left as quickly as it had come.

"-just hit your own son!"

"The boy needs to man up and get over this little phase of his because people like that never become successful, they're disgraceful! I will not have a fag living under my roof! Period!"

A sob tore through the room, and it took Blaine a few seconds to realize the sound had come from him. Someone was holding onto him tightly, too tightly. It was holding him together, keeping him from completely losing it.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! a voice roared. It was all Blaine could do to keep from jumping at the ferocious tone. He glanced over towards where the voice had come from, and it was the same person that was grasping him tightly against him.

"Coop," Blaine whimpered tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He's your son, you're supposed to love him! He's gay, so fucking what?! He's the same person he was not even five minutes ago before he told you, how could you say something like that?!"

Cooper screamed furiously.

"I'm saying it for his own good! Who he loves is a choice-"

"It's not choice!" Cooper shot back before he could finish. Blaine could feel the heat radiating off of his brother's body, his hands shaking in anger, "God, I can't even believe what I'm hearing right now! No one chooses who they love!"

"IT IS A CHOICE! And as long as he is under this roof, he will feel affection towards girls, and girls only! I didn't raise my son to be a disgusting excuse for a male, and I will be more than willing to beat those so called feelings right out of him!"

"You won't lay a hand on him, I'll make sure of that!"

Jill took a defensive step forward, cutting Cooper off from saying anything else by placing a warm hand of his shoulder. Cooper looked up at her and while Blaine knew he wanted to say more, he remained silent.

"Cooper, take Blaine to his room."

Blaine's eyes widened in terror at the calmness of his mother's voice, he knew that the moment he and Cooper were out of the room the fight between them would only get that much worse.

"But mom!" he pleaded, tears still running down his face. Jill wiped away her own before glancing over at him.

"I'm not mad at you, baby," she assured, her tone slightly shaken, "I just need to speak with your father."

"C'mon, Blainers," Cooper whispered in his ear. He felt himself being lifted onto his feet and knew he should try and hold himself up, but he felt as heavy as lead, and found himself to be deadweight in his brother's arms.

"It's alright, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

Words were meaningless though. John Anderson made his choice. Blaine felt his heart breaking from inside his chest at the thought of his own father hating him, despising him even. If love could've been erased so easily, maybe it had never truly been there to begin with.

He was suddenly aware that he was sitting on the side of his bed, warm arms embracing him, slightly rocking his body back and fourth. He heard the muffled yells coming from downstairs and held onto Cooper as though his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everything."

"Don't you dare be sorry. You shouldn't have to hide who you are. I don't care what dad says, I support you a hundred and ten percent, mom too. He's going to come around, just you wait."

There was an edge to his voice, which wasn't reassuring. Blaine was no longer sure he wanted to be who he was. A part of him wished he had just kept his mouth shut, because of him, his mom was downstairs, fighting a battle that wasn't hers, his brother, who was forced to be in the same room with a disgusting person like him, and his dad…

He cried himself to sleep that night, not only because of how dreadfully everything went, but because he couldn't deny what his father had called him.

_He was a fag, he was a disgrace, he was hated his own family._

_I'll return back to around this point in time in later chapters. Hopefully they'll be longer then! ;D Review please! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. :3_


End file.
